


Revenge is Sweet

by Mojjochan



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki loves teasing Kame, but does he take it one step too far when he brings it into the privacy of Kame's hotel room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Sweet

“WAH!” Kame yelped arching his back to get away, he spun on his heels to watch as Koki ran away with a leer on his face as the audience squealed. He put the mic up to his mouth and yelled “Koki!” as he stared after the man who was running along towards the other end of the stage. Ueda was also laughing as Koki joined him and they cackled together. Kame scowled at them for about half a second before he continued singing.

***

“Hai!Hai!” Kame said enthusiastically raising his hand in the air “Yes, Kame” Nakamaru said “I would like for Koki to stop touching my butt so much!” Kame said loudly making the other members laugh and the audience give a resonating “EEEH?!?” mixed with many squeals. Everyone looked at Koki who looked thoughtful for a moment before he lifted his mic to his mouth and said teasingly “Don't wanna~” followed by another loud “EEEH?!?” and another round of squeals “Because Kame's butt is so inviting. Like it's begging to be touched” He continued with an innocent look on his face which made the audience go crazy.

“Oi! Don't talk about such a dangerous topic!” Nakamaru said sharply pointing his finger accusingly at the others. Everyone chuckled “I don't think there's much for us to do” Kame said with a note of wonder in his voice looking around. The others chuckled and simply shook their heads “Nakamaru, you're too innocent” they complained loudly, and the audience seemed to agree.

***

“Kazu” Koki said in a drawling voice following Kame around the room. When Kame stopped Koki leaned his chin on the younger man's shoulder. Kame said nothing and started to pull of his shirt, and the moment it was raised above his chest Koki's hands went flying. The younger man gave a violent jolt and a loud gasp as Koki's fingers closed in on his nipples.

“Hehe, so cute” He chuckled in Kame's ear, kneading the little buds with his finger tips. Kame shuddered, unable to move in any way he only snapped out of it when a loud bang sounded with the door flying open behind them. It had become Ueda's habit, having once walked in on Koki molesting Kame recently he'd taken to making sure they'd jump apart at a moments notice whenever he knew those two were in a room alone or with a gaming Taguchi.

But for once Koki didn't stop or jump away, he turned his head to Ueda and scowled “Would you stop that? You'll break a door soon!” Koki said, his fingers pinching Kame's erect nipples. “Oi!” Ueda bellowed and stormed forward, pulling Koki away from Kame, who slumped forward onto the dressing table breathing heavily. “Would you stop doing obscene things in public?!” He barked, pushing Koki away “What if it had been someone else who came in?!” He gestured wildly as Nakamaru came in holding a shaved ice in his hand.

“What's going on?” The oldest member asked looking around curiously and the Taguchi appeared behind him. “I want some of that!” Kame exclaimed suddenly and barged for Nakamaru, he tried to snatch the shave ice out of the man's hand, but Nakamaru lifted it out of the way before Kame could grab it. “Go get your own!” Nakamaru said sharply before taking another bite. “Ah so refreshing” He said “What are you? A CM?!?” Everyone exclaimed accusingly.

***

Back at the hotel Kame was wasting time in his room alone. Nakamaru and Ueda had gone on a mini sightseeing trip, so like them, and Taguchi had stopped by earlier to invite him to the onsen; but Kame had declined since he thought if he entered the onsen now he'd pass out in no time.

He rolled around in bed, landing on his back and kicking his feet in the air, the TV was airing some random show Kame hadn't watched before but he didn't pay it much notice anyway and kept looking at his phone randomly.

“You waiting for someone?” Koki suddenly asked and Kame almost rolled off the bed in an effort to turn around. “Koki, how'd you get into my room?!” Kame barked staring at the man with pure shock in his eyes. “You didn't answer the 10 or so times I rang the doorbell or the 50 times I knocked on your door and called your name... so I asked the manager to open it up for me.” he looked around and looked at Kame “Since you apparently weren't doing anything... particular” The way he said the last word made it clear what he was implying and Kame's response was a pillow in the older man's face.

Koki chuckled, not bothering much about the pillow that fell to the floor with a soft thud. “I just reckoned you were hungry, and since the others already went out to eat I bought some snacks at least.” He said and with a rustle he lifted the convenience store bag.

They sat on the bed, Koki had pretty much turned the bag upside down after throwing himself down on the bed next to the younger man. Kame had quickly grabbed the drink he wanted and an onigiri. Koki opened his own drink and grabbed a bag of chips that he opened. Kame grabbed some chips in between his onigiri “Oi, slow down.” Koki demanded softly “You'll give yourself an upset stomach and just look at your face!” He said noting the amount of rice grains that had stuck around Kame's mouth.

Kame clumsily brushed most of it away, but there were still two grains left “Geez, let me” Koki said and leaned in to tease the younger man. Kame was so surprised by Koki suddenly being so close that he couldn't move; suddenly he felt something hot and soft brush against his lips near the corner of his mouth and a strange tingling went through his body.

Koki leaned away, swiping his tongue over his lips a slight blush on his face. He lay there next to Kame for a second, the other not taking his eyes off him. Then suddenly Koki put his beverage to his lips and chugged the whole thing down in one go. He looked around wildly as if trying to figure something out for himself. Kame tore his gaze from the older man and brought a hand to his face, fingers touching his lips where the sensation from earlier lingered.

Suddenly a hand closed around his wrist and he was being flipped onto his back with Koki pushing him down. Koki's hands were on the younger man's wrists pinning them down next to his head while Koki was sitting on top of him. “Man, stop kidding around.” Kame said a worrying tone in his voice as he tried to free his hands. But Koki only gripped his wrists harder. “Koki, this isn't funny” Kame warned, trying once more to free his hands. All of a sudden Koki was really close again, his face hovering only a few inches above Kame's.

“Koki, what the he-” but the rest of his sentence was drowned by Koki forcefully kissing him. Kame tried to fight but it was useless, soon he drowned in the sensation of hot lips against his. Koki's hand slipped from gripping Kame's wrist to pressing two fingers against his artery, his other fingers clutching around the arm further down Kame's arm. When Koki broke the kiss Kame just stared up at him, blinking stupidly.

He took a deep breath, searching the older man's face, but he couldn't really decipher anything from it. Once Kame had stopped struggling completely Koki could let go of the younger man's hand to instead caress the side of his face; Koki's fingers slid along the hairline down past the youngers' ear, along his jaw and down the man's neck. Kame gasped as the hot rough fingers slid across his skin down to the neck of his t-shirt.

When Kame's mouth remained open Koki took a chance and dived forward, sliding his tongue over the younger man's lips before sliding it into his hot cavern. Kame gasped again as Koki's rash advances were washing  
over him. Kame's body tingled slightly and he couldn't help but shift around a little as Koki slid down from sitting on his belly to half lying on his legs. Koki's free hand moved down to where Kame's t-shirt had ridden up and was exposing some soft skin; fingers playing with the hem of the shirt before lifting it up.

Koki hurriedly exposed Kame's body, lush beautiful skin and tiny nipples. Koki broke the kiss to pull the younger man's t-shirt off completely, and when he let go of his arms to pull the shirt off Kame's hands immediately traveled to remove Koki's t-shirt. Once both their shirts were gone Kame's hands fell on Koki's back, stroking it up and down before he wrapped them around the older man's neck and pulled him down into another deep kiss. Koki's hands roamed the body underneath him.

Kame arched his back pressing his chest against the palm of Koki's hand, his heart racing and blood pounding in his ears; heat spreading from where the older man was touching him and to every inch of his body. Koki's fingers found a small, erect nipple; he smoothed his palm over the hard bud before he pinched it between his fingertips. The younger man twitched the sensations were familiar, but the feeling of slight stubble against his face wasn't and made it hard to concentrate. But Kame didn't want to stop, his desires were getting the better of him and made his hips jerk upward on their own – grinding his groin against Koki's body.

Kame broke the kiss for an instant to whisper in a raspy voice “Touch me” before he pushed Koki's head into the kiss again. Koki smirked against Kame's lips and his hand, which had been twisting the younger man's nipples, moved down over twitching abs to the line of the pants; he wasted no time playing his fingers over the denim, finding the dick straining against the rough material.

Kame's body twitched violently when the older man's fingers played across his hard cock through his denim jeans; he arched his back pushing against the touch – his mind screaming “More! More!”. His desperate cries must have been conveyed as Koki undid his pants and quickly yanked them down, his fingers grazing bare skin. Koki chuckled internally, so like Kame to go commando after a live was over. The older man's hand traced over hairy skin and helped release the hard dick from where it had been trapped inside the younger man's pants.

The hard member came springing from the pants; a hard, throbbing cock glistening at the tip with pre-cum. Koki grabbed it, his hand closing around the pulsating manhood with a strong grip. Kame broke the kiss to gasp for breath, his entire frame trembling, nails digging into Koki's skin and making the man hiss with pain. Kame thrust his hips, sliding his cock back and forth in the older man's grasp, his breaths were shaky and his voice was straining in his throat.

Koki got upon his knees to undo his own pants, pulling them and the boxers down to reveal his hard cock. Kame took the opportunity to remove all his clothes as well as marveling in the sight of the other man's hard, throbbing dick. Unable to stop himself he shifted to his knees and caught the hard rod in his grasp before Koki could really respond; Once he had it his body shuddered and he leaned forward to stroke the hard head against his cheek before turning his head so that it grazed his lips. Koki gasped and moaned, his body trembling. His hand found the younger man's arm, his fingers lightly stroking upward over the shoulder and up his neck before he petted the man's hair.

Kame kissed the cock head, sticking his tongue out and swiping it at the head. The younger man parted his lips slowly against the cock, sliding his lips over the head as he took it into his mouth. Koki inhaled sharply, his hand grabbing a fistful of the younger man's hair and pushing him forward, forcing Kame to take more of his cock in his mouth.

Kame relaxed his throat and let the hard dick slide in. Koki groaned loudly “Kazuya~” His fingers stroking the others hair, inviting the man to move his head. Kame gazed up at the older man who looked lost in pleasure, he slowly started to bob his head up and down slightly, his tongue sliding around the part of the cock it could reach. He moaned deeply and could feel as the hard dick in his mouth throbbed. He pulled away, gently caressing the hard member as it slipped out of his mouth and the tip rested against his lips.

Kame's hands slid along Koki's stomach, the muscle underneath his palm contracting. He leaned back further, a string connecting him with Koki' manhood and enticing him to come back; and so he did, but instead of opening his mouth he slipped past the cock head, letting it graze his skin as he attacked the cock's base instead.

He licked at it, sliding his tongue around and under, tracing his way downwards to the sack. Koki gasped loudly as the younger man's hot and wet muscle slipped over his balls. Kame's hands followed him down and as he continued to lick and suck on Koki's sack, his hand was fully occupied with stroking the erect rod.

Koki gripped painfully at Kame's hair, pulling him away from his balls “If you don't stop I'll cum” He hissed, pulling the younger man up. Kame's response was a challenging sneer and a snort. Koki frowned the challenge pushing his buttons and driving him insane. He pushed Kame down on his back, he placed his hands underneath Kame's legs and hoisting him up into the air before he shoved a pillow underneath and let go.

Then he stopped for a moment, thinking deeply. Kame groaned unhappily “Look in my bag, left inner pocket.” He said pointing towards his bag. Koki went for the bag opened it and found the inner left pocket taking out a medium sized bottle of lube and a few condoms. Koki frowned at what he had in his hands; he studied the lube a little, turning the bottle in his hand “You know what? It feels weird to ask you why the hell you have this with you, but I'll let it slide.” he said and brought it back to the bed.

The younger man only chortled “I wouldn't feel obliged to answer anyways” he answered smugly, grabbing his legs into an m-shape. Koki looked as if his eyes were going to come flying out of his scull “yah, you seem to familiar with this” he hissed darkly, but Kame just shrugged playfully and tugged at his legs making his cock swing happily between his spread legs. Koki licked his lips, opening the lube and putting some on his fingers and some on Kame's ass. The younger man hissed when the cold substance came into contact with his skin and he shuddered a little.

Koki pushed a finger in easily, a little too easily for his liking and fixed Kame with a meaningful stare, to which Kame answered with another smug look “You can add another” Kame said a smile only in one corner of his mouth. Koki stared at the younger man for a short while before he shoved another finger inside him. Kame inhaled loudly, his back arching off the bed slightly. Koki gulped, his fingers buried to the knuckle inside the hot hole of the younger man. He then started to slowly pull out his fingers, watching Kame closely as the man's body rose with his gesture.

Koki had almost pulled his fingers out of Kame completely before he plunged them back in again to a new loud gasp for breath. Kame shuddered, the fingers inside him moving; stroking and stretching him out. He couldn't stop his hips from moving, rocking up and down with Koki's fingers going in and out of him.

Koki slipped a third finger in and Kame whined loudly, shutting his eyes tightly and tilting his head back, his lower back arching even further off the bed more than before. Koki buried his fingers to the knuckle a few times before extracting them completely. He huffed deeply, his cock twitching impatiently as he grabbed a condom and tore it with his teeth. He put it on, the member twitching with anticipation.

Koki grabbed Kame's waist, pressing his cock against the twitching opening; the younger man drew in a sharp breath his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Koki leaned down over Kame and kissed him deeply as he pushed inside; he could feel the other man's body arching off the bed and pushing against his body. Koki sucked on Kame's lower lip and as he let go Kame moaned loudly when the hard cock was buried to the hilt inside him.

Kame opened his eyes, meeting the older man's; he reached up and touched the side of the man's face “Fuck me, Koki” he said in a husky voice and a shiver ran down Koki's spine. Kame's hand stroked down Koki's neck and over his shoulder to travel along the side of his back. “Move” Kame ordered wrapping his legs around Koki. The older man chuckled pulling his cock back out before thrusting it back in. They both gasped loudly, Kame's fingers digging into Koki's shoulders.

Koki shuddered, letting another moan escape his lips as he repeated the motion a few times. Kame gasped and moaned, rocking his hips along to Koki's rhythm. “So tight” Koki said in a low, breathy voice making Kame laugh. Koki suddenly rolled his hips, grinding against Kame making him jolt violently and a loud moan came from him filling the entire room.

“More, more!” Kame begged, rocking his hips more violently while he begged, and Koki obliged thrusting his hips in at different angles and varying his pace as his fucked him hard. Kame's voice kept on rising in pitch, while as Koki was restraining himself to low grunts and moans of pleasure. Koki's hands were placed on either side of Kame's chest for support while as Kame's arms now wrapped around his neck pulling him down “heh, I won't give you everything you want” Koki said close to Kame's lips before he ducked down to suckle on Kame's neck steadily heading south, his mouth never leaving the soft skin.

“Ah!” Kame shouted as Koki's lips closed around his erect nipple; though small Koki had no trouble flicking his tongue over the hard bud. Kame's fingers played with Koki's hair, he entwined his fingers with the dark strands and pushed Koki's face further into his chest. All the while Kame kept rocking his hips, pushing and rubbing his cock against the other man's hard stomach; his pre-cum was all over making it all wet and slippery and it annoyed him when the stimulation changed.

Wordlessly Kame's hand moved in between the two slick bodies and grabbed his own cock. He hissed through his teeth as he stroked the rock hard member up and down. He gasped for air as he was nearing his climax. Koki stopped caressing Kame's body, he stood on his knees in bed. He grabbed Kame's hips and ground his own against the younger man who jolted violently, his eyes wide as the other man's dick penetrated deep inside of him to rub against his sweet spot.

“MO-MORE!!” He said loudly his hand stroking his own cock vigorously. Koki rammed his hard rod inside again and again, feeling the pleasure of the younger man clamping down on him and watching his face contort in pleasure. “Mmnnnnn~ more! Almost... almost!” Kame gulped down the last words in a sharp intake of breath. Their pace was quickly becoming more erratic, words lost in gasping breaths as they both came closer to climax.

The two mens' bodies filled with heat, electric currents running up and down their bodies and in their desperate need for release there was no thought as to how they achieved it. Koki arched his back coming to a stand still as he shot his load inside of Kame, the way the younger man clamped down on him making his orgasm more intense. Kame stroked his way to climax, his body twitching wildly, his semen soiling his hand and both his own and Koki's stomach and chest. Even after he'd emptied it he kept slowly stroking his member gasping and spasms still going trough him.

They were both panting, Koki slumped down on top of Kame; breathing in the man's smell and tickling him at the same time with his heavy breaths. Kame limply motioned for Koki to get off and slowly and groaning all the way the older man pulled out; making Kame groan loudly as the massive rod slipped out of his ass. He suddenly felt very empty and took a moment as Koki slumped down next to him to explore the sensation.

Koki lay on his back next to Kame, who was out of exploring his insides and was now lying very still. The awkward silence was almost killing both of them, but they really had no idea what to say or do. So Kame decided it was about time to get Koki out of his room. “Um... we should go to sleep now, another live tomorrow you know.” He said, lying completely still. “Uh, yeah...” Koki said and slowly made his way out of bed. He got dressed without saying anything, he wrapped the used condom in some tissue and tossed it in the bin before he started for the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle “Night” he said simply, but the mood was so awkward that Koki had left before Kame could even think of replying.

Kame got up, his hips ached and he staggered to the bathroom to hit the shower. Touching himself so much, and the thoughts about what just happened he had to jerk off in the shower. He slumped against the wall and sighed, running his fingers though his wet hair. After being deep in thought for a long while a smirk appeared on his face. Soon he was in bed, after having blow dried his hair and changed his clothes he lay down on the other side of the bed. Still grinning he feel asleep.

***

“Hai, hai!” Kame raised his hand into the air “Yes, Kamenashi-kun” Nakamaru said enthusiastically. With an evil grin on his face he said very clearly “Last night Koki visited my room. Just him. Alone” the audience squealed “and we had a very nice, and intimate time together.” he paused for the squeals that were even louder than the previous time. “I hope we can do it again sometime” he smirked broadly at Koki who was struggling to keep his composure, and was bringing his microphone to his mouth but letting it slip back down. The squeals were insane at this point. Even the other KAT-TUN members were completely speechless. Kame started to chuckle mischievously as the squealing from the audience seemed to come to no end.


End file.
